Worth Mining
by g8res
Summary: "This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining." At the edge of the Kingdom of Arendelle, nestled deep in the snowy valleys of the large northern mountains, was a cluster of small remote villages. What does an old worker's song have to tell us about Kristoff's past? What more could there be to this isolated mountain man and his reindeer?


_**Born of cold and winter air**_

_**And mountain rain combining**_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

* * *

At the edge of the Kingdom of Arendelle, nestled deep in the snowy valleys of the large northern mountains, was a cluster of small remote villages. A thick layer of snow coated the small houses as the distant sound of pickaxes on ice reverberated in the cold air.

Wrapped in thick blankets and a heavy jacket, a tall, dark haired man made his way down the dimly lit streets. Stopping in front of a thin wooden door, the man fumbled with a small bundle he was carrying before walking inside.

The cabin was small but warm. A large fireplace crackled with heat as sparks flickered out onto the stone floor. At the center of the room an old woman stood at the bedside of gasping woman with her hand carefully placed on her swollen stomach. The elderly woman frowned, wrinkles deepening further on her face.

"She's not gonna make it." The woman shook her head, "Her coughs have been getting worse by the minute"

Eyes wide, the large man untied the bundle, unfurling a thick fur blanket. "Maybe this will help." He wrapped it around the bedridden woman as coughs racked her thin frame. Sweat ran down her face but she gave him a strained smile.

"I hope he looks like you," she whispered before coughing. "That would be nice"

"Shhh. Save your strength, Alona. Please" The large man held her hand, lightly stroking her blonde hair. Swallowing back tears, he turned towards the old woman. "Are you sure there isn't anymore you can do?" he pleaded. "Hema, please. There must be something."

Hema sighed and stared at the man sadly. Her light brown eyes told him all he needed to know. Turning back to Alona he kissed her burning forehead. She placed a shaking hand on cheek.

"Alexi, please stay strong. Do it for me, oka-" She gasped sharply, eyes closing tight. Sucking in a harsh breath, she swallowed. "It's time." she murmured.

Hema moved into action before Alexi could blink. She barked orders at the younger woman commanding her to push. Alona groaned in pain as contractions wracked her body. The sheets, stained with blood, were quickly soaked as more and more time passed. Outside, dark winter clouds covered the sky, plunging the small village into further darkness.

Panic gripped Alexi's heart while he stood by the bedside and watched. He stood there, dazed, as Alona tightly clutched his hand, painfully gasping for air. It wasn't until a shrill cry pierced the air, that Alexi composed himself and shook out of his daze.

Hema stood in front of the couple with grim eyes, holding the shrieking infant in a bundle of fur and wool. "It's a boy." she said flatly.

She placed the swaddled infant in Alona's shaking hands. Brown eyes squinted angrily at the new mother as the baby cried loudly. Even though she was even more ragged and pale than before, Alona held the tiny newborn close to her chest and slowly the child relaxed his wailing before opening his mouth in a silent yawn. It wasn't long before the quiet sounds in the cabin were accompanied by soft snoring. Smiling, Alona handed the child to his father.

Alexi studied the child with wonder. The small boy was blushing red, a sharp contrast against his mother's pale skin. Wisps of blonde hair covered his scalp matching his mother's straw colored locks. His large nose nuzzled against his mother's frame as his tiny chest slowly rose up and down.

"Kristoff"

Alexi turned his attention away from the child. "Huh?" he asked.

"Kristoff," she said hoarsely, "Let's call him Kristoff"

Alexi could see that Alona's azure eyes were wide with pain. She was barely hanging on. The tall man looked at Hema with pleading eyes but the old woman was focused on comforting the dying woman. There was nothing she could do.

Taking a deep breath, Alexi forced a warm smile on his face "Yes, Kristoff."

Smiling, Alona weakly raised a hand to Alexi's cheek. She held it there humming the tune of an old worker's song. Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining… Then she stopped, her hand wavering. Helpless, he watched as the light faded from her eyes, hand falling limp. Hema reached over and pulled down her eyelids, forever covering Alona's lifeless eyes.

Heart heavy, he finally released the tears he had been holding back. With his newborn son in his arms, Alexi Bjorgman cried for the woman that he loved and for the mother his son would never know.


End file.
